In form
In form players are player cards which have permanently enhanced stats over their regular versions. General information Every week, EA will release a squad of in-form players, based on real-life performances in their respective leagues. FIFA UT users have a chance of receiving these cards in the various packs available for purchase through the Ultimate Team store. Team of the Week The current team of the week (Dec 29-Jan 5): GK; De Gea (Atletico Madrid, 78 >> 83) CB; Leca (Caen, 72 >> 78) CB; Huth (Stoke, 75 >> 80) CB; Kaboul (Tottenham, 77 >> 81) CDM; Barry (Man City, 82 >> 85) CAM; van der Vaart (Tottenham, 84 >> 87) CM; Fabregas (Arsenal, 86 >> 88) RW; Walcott (Arsenal, 81 >> 84) CF; Tevez (Man City, 86 >> 88) ST; Klose (Bayern Munich, 83 >> 95) ST; Benzema (Real Madrid, 83 >> 85) Subs: GK; Jourden (Montpellier, 74 >> 79) CB; Caldwell (Wigan, 75 >> 79) CM; Romaric (Sevilla, 75 >> 80) CM; Cleverley (Wigan, 72 >> 78) CM; Romao (FC Lorient, 69 >> 74) ST; Ulloa (Almeria, 70 >> 74) ST; Petersen (Energie Cottbus, 70 >> 74) TOTW Archive Oct 27 to Nov 2: GK - Sebastian Mielitz (Werder Bremen) - 64>74 CB - Lucio (Inter) - 85>88 CB - Anatoliy Tymoschuk (Bayern Munich) - 79>84 RB - Omar Daf (Stade Brestois) - 67>76 LM - Royston Drenthe (Hercules) - 73>79 CAM - Danny (Zenit St Petersburg) - 82>85 CAM - Samir Nasri (Arsenal) - 84>88 CAM - Stefano Mauri (Lazio) - 75>81 LW - Angel Di Maria (Real Madrid) - 82>86 ST - Javier Hernandez (Manchester United) - 79>85 RW - Cristiano Ronaldo (Real Madrid) - 89>92 SUBS GK - Paddy Kenny (QPR) - 65>74 CB - Liam Ridgewell (Birmingham) - 76>82 CM - Paul Hartley (Aberdeen) - 72>76 LW - Balazs Dzsudzsak (PSV Eindhoven) - 80>84 RW - Jeremain Lens (PSV Eindhoven) - 77>82 RF - Loic Remy (Olympique Marseille) - 78>82 ST - Chris Wondolowski (San Jose Earthquakes) - 67>76 Nov 3 to Nov 10 GK - Robert Green (West Ham) - 78>83 LWB - Danijel Pranjic (Bayern Munich) - 77>83 CB - Douglas (FC Twente) - 79>84 RWB - Dani Alves (Barcelona) - 84>87 LM - Matt Jarvis (Wolverhampton) - 73>80 CDM - Benoit Pedretti (Auxerre) - 78>83 CAM - Kevin Nolan (Newcastlel) - 77>84 RW - Hulk (FC Porto) - 83>86 CF - Ezequiel Lavezzi (Napoli) - 81>85 ST - Milivoje Novakovic (FC Koln) - 76>83 RW - Lionel Messi (Barcelona) - 90>92 SUBS GK - Steeve Elana (Stade Brestois) - 72>79 CB - André Dias (Lazio) - 76>82 CM - Jonathan Howson (Leeds) - 66>74 LM - Joel Lindpere (New York Red Bulls) - 69>76 CAM - Gylfi Thor Sigurdsson (Hoffenheim) - 72>81 RW - Niall McGinn (Celtic) - 69>77 ST - Alexandr Kerzakhov (Zenit) - 78>84 Nov 10 to Nov 17 GK - Julio Sergio (Roma) - 79>83 CB - Mats Hummels (Borussia Dortmund) - 79>81 CB - Jamie Carragher (Liverpool) - 82>85 CB - Ricardo Carvalho (Real Madrid) - 84>86 CM - Lucas (Liverpool) - 78>82 CM - Clément Chantome (Paris Saint Germain) - 74>79 CAM - Borja Valero (Villarreal) - 80>83 RM - Ji-Sung Park (Manchester United) - 77>82 ST - Falcao (FC Porto) - 82>85 ST - Edinson Cavani (Napoli) - 80>84 RW - Eden Hazard (Lille) - 81>84 SUBS GK - Donovan Ricketts (LA Galaxy) - 71>74 CB - Andreas Granqvist (Groningen) - 76>81 CAM - Adel Taarabt (QPR) - 74>79 RM - Georgi Peev (Perm) - 72>74 ST - Theofanis Gekas (E. Frankfurt) - 76>82 ST - Gary Hooper (Celtic) - 74>80 ST - Andy Carroll (Newcastle) - 74>79 Nov 17 to Nov 24 GK - Vyacheslav Malafeev (Zenit) - 79>83 CB - Chinedum Onuoha (Sunderland) - 78>83 CB - David Navarro (Valencial) - 79>83 CB - Adama Coulibaly (Auxerre) - 77>81 LM - Gareth Bale (Tottenham) - 81>85 CAM - Shinji Kagawa (Borussia Dortmund) - 75>81 CAM - Javier Pastore (Palermo) - 80>84 CAM - Andres Iniesta (Barcelona) - 87>89 LF - Antonio Di Natale (Udinese) - 83>86 ST - Moussa Sow (Lille) - 74>82 ST - Asamoah Gyan (Sunderland) - 78>83 SUBS GK - Lukasz Fabianski (Arsenal) - 73>74 CB - Ryan Shawcross (Stoke City) - 78>81 LM - Nicolas Gaitan (Benfica) - 78>82 CM - Viktor Elm (Heerenveen) - 71>74 ST - Raul Bobadilla (M'Gladbach) - 75>80 CF - Luciano Becchio (Leeds United) - 68>74 CF - Nick Blackman (Motherwell) - 66>74 Nov 24 to Dec 1 GK - Benjamin Foster (Birmingham) - 74>83 LB - Benoît Trémoulinas (Bordeaux) - 79>82 LWB - Christian Fuchs (Mainz) - 73>79 RB - Pablo Zabaleta (Manchester City) - 78>82 LM - Jean Makoun (OL) - 80>83 CM - Xabi Alonso (Real Madrid) - 85>87 CAM - Hamsik (Napoli) - 83>86 CM - Bruno Soriano (Villareal CF) - 78>82 ST - Giampaolo Pazzini (Sampdoria) - 82>85 ST - Johan Elmander (Bolton Wanderers) - 76>82 RW - Messi (Barcelona) - 90>93 SUBS GK - Stephane Ruffier (AS Monaco) - 80>83 CB - Michel Breuer (Heerenveen) - 68>74 CAM - Lewis McGugan (Nottingham Forest) - 68>74 CAM - David Ferreira (FC Dallas) - 73>79 ST - Seydou Doumbia (CSKA Moscow) - 78>80 ST - Kenny Miller (Rangers) - 78>82 CF - Raul Gonzalez (Schalke 04) - 78>81 Dec 1st to Dec 8th GK; Mandanda (Marseille, 83 >> 85) LB; Enrique (Newcastle, 73 >> 7 CB; Bovo (Palermo, 76 >> 79) CB; Puyol (Barcelona, 87 >> 89) CM; Xavi (Barcelona, 87 >> 89) CM; Stankovic (Inter, 80 >> 83) CAM; Valbuena (Marseille, 78 >> 82) CDM; Tymoshchuk (Bayern Munich, 79 >> 84) ST; Cardozo (Benfica, 82 >> 84) ST; Berbatov (Man Utd, 82 >> 87) ST; Soldado (Valencia, 82 >> 84) Subs GK; Boruc (Fiorentina, 79 >> 82) CB; Ramsteijn (Excelsior, 64 >> 72) CB; Gerrard (Hull, 67 >> 74) CM; Tiffert (Kaiserslautern, 72 >> 74) RM; Cazorla (Villareal, 81 >> 83) ST; Almeida (Werder Bremen, 77 >> 82) ST; Holt (Norwich City, 69 >> 74) Dec 8th to Dec 15th GK - Manuel Neuer (Schalke 04) - 85>87 LB - Leighton Baines (Everton) - 78>83 CB - Vincent Kompany (Manchester City) - 80>83 CB - Marco Russ (Frankfurt) - 72>80 LW - Pedro Rodrígue (Barcelona) - 82>85 CAM - Samir Nasri (Arsenal) - 84>88 CF - Fabio Quagliarella (Juventus) - 80>83 RM - Christian Maggio (Napoli) - 79>83 CF - Gervinho (Lille) - 80>83 ST - Peter Odemwingie (West Brom) - 74>80 ST - Lisandro Lopez (Olympique Lyonnais) - 84>86 SUBS GK - Matthieu Valverde (Toulouse) - 70>74 CB - Victoriano Nano (Levante UD) - 67>74 LW - Stefano Guberti (Sampdoria) - 76>81 RM - Brett Emerton (Blackburn) - 75>80 CM - Theo Janssen (FC Twente) - 75>80 ST - Craig Beattie (Swansea City) - 69>74 CF - Papiss Cissé (Freiburg) - 73>78 Dec 15 - Dec 22 GK - Jean Francois Gillet (Bari) - 76>81 CB - Ian Evatt (Blackpool) - 72>79 CB - Andre Luiz (AS Nancy-Lorraine) - 71>74 CB - Giorgio Chiellini (Juventus) - 85>87 CDM - Yaya Toure (Manchester City) - 83>86 CDM - Lassana Diarra (Real Madrid) - 82>85 CAM - Nenê (Paris Saint-Germain) - 80>84 CAM - Renato Augusto (Bayer 04 Leverkusen) - 80>83 CF - Didier Ya Konan (Hannover 96) - 75>81 CF - Sergio Aguero (Atlético Madrid) - 84>88 ST - Zlatan Ibrahimovic (AC Milan) - 85>87 SUBS GK - Andy Lonergan (Preston North End) - 70>74 LB - Diego Contento (Bayern Munchen) - 69>74 CB - David Mackay (St. Johnstone) - 64>70 RB - Kyle Naughton (Leicester City) - 71>78 CM - Morgan Amalfitano (FC Lorient Bretagne) - 74>79 LW - Oussama Assaidi (SC Heerenveen) - 69>74 ST - Yazalde * (Rio Ave FC) - 70>78 Dec 22 - Dec 29 GK; Howard (Everton, 82 >> 84) LB; Capdevila (Villareal, 80 >> 83) CB; Juan (AS Roma, 84 >> 86) RB; Ramos (Real Madrid, 85 >> 87) LM; Ribery (Bayern Munich, 86 >> 87) CDM; Gustavo (Hoffenheim, 76 >> 81) CM; Tiago (Atletico Madrid, 78 >> 82) CM; Parker (West Ham, 78 >> 81) CAM; Cahill (Everton, 80 >> 83) LW; Mounier (Nice, 74 >> 80) ST; Gomez (Bayern Munich, 83 >> 85) Subs: GK; De Sanctis (Napoli, 79 >> 82) CB; Lovren (Lyon, 76 >> 80) CB; Chambers (Nottingham Forrest, 68 >> 74) RB; Biava (Lazio, 73 >> 79) CAM; Duricic (SC Heerenven, 67 >> 73) RW; Gradel (Leeds, 66 >> 71) ST; Yildirim (Bursaspor, 72 >> 7